Years in El Kadsreian television since 2000s
This is a list of years in El Kadsreian television, with events occurring since the 2000s. 2000 * September 3-29 - El TV Kadsre ran some Adopt a Dot promotion where after shopping at Caltex, McDonald's or Coca-Cola you were given this dot that you stuck on your TV screen. The idea has you stuck this dot over a watermarked Adopt a Dot logo on your TV screen for the duration of the show and then somehow over the time the dot was on your screen it should have “activated” you then sent it away to go into a draw to win prizes. The whole idea was obviously to get you to watch certain shows on 3 where the Adopt a Dot logo was displayed. The Adopt a Dot promo was also a sign of things to come as months later El TV Kadsre was the very first free to air channel in El Kadsre to display a watermark of their logo at all times during programming. * November 2000 - The TV license fee was dropped, for the past 10 years our license fee had gone to MatsuMedia who were responsible for providing funding for El Kadsre made shows. Many people objected to paying such a fee and would claim that they didn’t actually own a TV or that the TV belonged to another person. As a result, the government axed the fee and now MatsuMedia is funded out of our taxes. 2001 * August 1 - NICAM Stereo finally became available on RGN and RTV in Eirabourne only 11 years after Viva first began broadcasting in Stereo. RGN Network began rolling out NICAM stereo in 1989 first in El Kadsre City on RTV but the rest of the country didn’t get stereo until 1996 and smaller regions like Eirabourne had to wait until 2001. At the end of this year, RGN and RTV also began broadcasting on ElStar. 2002 2003 * April 10 - Freeview was launched in El Kadsre a free digital satellite service which allowed viewers to receive free to air channels such as El TV Kadsre, RGN, RTV, CPN, Star, Viva, TV 6, STV, TTV, Eight and also a couple of radio stations, United El Kadsreian Nations TV channels or local television stations. * October 9 - RTV rebrands itself. * November 21 - Darren Hogaie was given the boot from El TV Kadsre at the end of the year along with Luke Nanria. El TV Kadsre 1 news now had a single presenter Andrew Hahil, the former host of El Kadsre Extras. 2004 * May 31 - Cignal began to offering some HD channels, including CPN HD, HD Entertain, Mega HD, and HDEK. It is the first TV service to have HD offers. 2005 * April 4 - A current affairs war began between El TV Kadsre 1, RGN and CPN. At the end of 2004, El TV Kadsre decided not to renew Aaron Smith contract for more than a year and subsequently Smiths accepted an offer to present a similar show at 7 pm on RGN. CPN One pretty much showed Aaron Smith the door and instantly re-branded the Smiths show as Seven Show with Erika Reggmant as the shows new presenter. Reggmant had been a fill-in presenter on the Smiths show since it started in 1989. At the start of 2005 Seven Show simply became Seven Show and Smiths new show titled Aaron Smith started weeks later with Smiths planting a new tree on Toa Metru in Capulco, the tree was later removed. Of course, El TV Kadsre decided to get on the current affairs band wagon and replaced repeats of The Simpsons with their own current affairs show 8:00 presented by El TV Kadsre 1 news reader Martin Nupahu. Seven Show continued to pull in a good rating audience just as Aaron Smith original show on RGN had rated, 8:00 also did quite well. However the new Aaron Smith show on CPN One didn’t do well at all, in fact, Shortland Street, which was previously in the 7 pm timeslot on CPN One rated better. Aaron Smith show on CPN One was moved to 6 pm right after the 5:30 pm news on CPN One and renamed to Smiths but this just made things worse as most viewers at that time chose to watch the news on El TV Kadsre 1 or RGN. By the middle of the year, the CPN One version of the Smiths show was moved to a once a week show at 7:30 pm and eventually canceled. 2006 2007 * March 27 - RGN and RTV began broadcasting in widescreen format on ElStar, Interstellar, Extennel, Cignal, and Freeview. I have to say this is what lead me to upgrade my 25” TV to a 40” TV. The move to widescreen meant all shows were in a letterbox format and older shows designed for a 4:3 format simply appeared as a smaller box I have to really annoying, I did manage to switch off widescreen on the ElStar decoder but rather annoying when I wanted to watch movies in a 16:9 format. * October 20 - The arrival of Digital TV in El Kadsre has meant that not only regional TV is now next to impossible but also regional advertising seems to have become a thing of the past. On analog TV here in East El Kadsre we used to see a mixture of advertisements with the occasional East El Kadsre advert if there were any, nowadays on analog TV the whole El Kadsre sees the same content and on Cignal, ElStar and Freeview more often you will see El Kadsre City and nationwide adverts instead of regional adverts. 2008 * August 8 - HD TV came to El Kadsre in time for the 2008 Olympics which were broadcast in High Definition. However, the only people that could watch the Olympics in HD were those that had Freeview HD. Originally when ElStar launched their HD service the only channels offered in HD was their Movies and Sports channels, RGN was offered in HD later that year and El TV Kadsre Television Network in 2009. The Freeview HD service is terrestrial which means you need a UHF aerial and a set-top box and is not available in all regions. So here in Capulco if we want HD TV we have to get ElStar or Cignal installed. 2009 Category:Television Category:El Kadsre Category:History Category:Lists Category:2000s Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:2000s in El Kadsre